A Twist of Fate
by Love Hunter
Summary: After knowing that Sasuke is her exboyfriend's brother, Hinata had lots of doubts about him. But at the end, whom will she choose? Sasuke or Itachi? [Itahina Sasuhina Nejiten]
1. Is he really your crush?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters… PROMISE!

**Summary:** Two brothers, each with almost the same characteristics. One girl, confused about what she really feel. Will she still love the one who helped her mend her broken heart? Or will she let go of him after knowing that he's the only brethren of her former love? (Should she really call it 'former' if she still loves him?)

**Author's note:** I don't know what to say… Ano… It's not BETA! I don't have a BETA-reader… Sorry for the mistakes. Oh, by the way, NO FLAMES! PLEASE REVIEW!

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 1: Is he really your crush?**

**Hinata's p.o.v.**

"Oh my… This is a start of a new day. Oh, I mean a new school year!" I thought as I stretched my arms up in the air.

I got out of bed and prepared myself for taking a bath. As the warm water soothes my feeling of weariness about my new school, a thought peeked out of my mind.

**Flashback:**

I still remember that day. It was summer and the windows reflect the bright light of the summer sun. After I ate my breakfast, my father spoke:

"Hinata, you will be studying at Neji's school next year."

"Whaaat?" I exclaimed and drank a glass of water.

"Is it your final decision, father?" My brother asked after wiping his lips with a plain white napkin.

"Yes, it's final." My darn father replied.

"But father, I don't want to study in that school." I objected while hitting the large table with the palm of my hands.

"Sorry but I have already enrolled you there." Hiashi said and went into the library.

A very common feeling came to me… I was really nervous about it. I'm not sure what will be the reaction of my friends about it.

"I'm going to transfer in Konoha National High School…" I mumbled and lowered my eyes down to the round table.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. The students in that particular school are nice. You'll enjoy their companionship." He said while tapping my shoulder.

I had a great sigh and smiled at my big brother who's trying to give me comfort. My heart beat slowly – that feeling of nervousness faded away. That is, because I really trust my big brother. I hope that he said the truth about that dumb school.

**-End of Flashback-**

I went out of the bathroom. Some droplets of water are still falling from my back. As I wiped my body with my towel, I heard that someone shut the door on the room opposite to mine. I wore my uniform and went downstairs. I saw my numb father reading a news paper and I asked:

"Where's big bro?" I asked while getting my backpack from one of the chairs.

"He already went to school." He said while reading his large society page.

"Whaaat? He left me?" I said in great frustration.

I bid goodbye to my father by kissing his cheeks. I rushed to the parking lot of our mansion and ordered one of the drivers to take me to Konoha National High School. After a few minutes, the car stopped in front of an enormous school. I went out of the car and made my way to the lobby of the school.

"Shocks… This school is very large! Where am I going to? I don't know the place where my room is. This is my big brother's fault!" I thought.

I sat down in one of the chairs there, waiting for a miracle to happen. Suddenly, someone called out my name.

"Hey! Hyuga Hinata!" A girl with a familiar voice shouted.

I looked at the direction where the voice came from.

"It's Ten-Ten!" I mumbled.

The girl approached me and asked:

"Why are you here? Why don't you go to your classroom?"

"Be… Because… I… I… I don't know where… it is…" I stuttered and stared at the marble floor.

I am really ashamed about that! Seems like I'm a little kid who's looking for her lost lollipop.

"Comm'on! I'm going to accompany you to your classroom."

At last! The miracle which I have been waiting for came. I smiled at her and followed her steps.

"Whew… We're here!"

I stared at her face first, and then at the room. The room is large. I mean, really large! It was full of strangers, all of them looked so weird. But the first thing I noticed is a boy holding his pet dog… And he's calling the beast as 'Akamaru'. What a name!

Ten-ten smiled at me and told me to enter the room. I bowed and entered. I felt my heart pounding on my chest very hard.

"How I wish I could back off and return to my former school." I thought.

"Nah… But I'm here! No turning back!" I said to myself and went near to a guy with black rounded shades.

"A… Ano… Is this seat occupied?" I asked.

"No, it's not." He replied without looking at me.

I sat beside him and gazed at my other classmates.

**-End of p.o.v.-**

**Neji's p.o.v.**

I sat at the chair beside my best friend Itachi. As usual, he did not make any reaction about it.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" I started.

"Yes, it is." He replied while continuing his everyday habbit – writing.

Suddenly, I heard Ten-Ten's voice.

"Hey you Neji-kun! Why didn't you accompanied Hinata-chan to her classroom!" She said angrily.

"Who's Hinata!" The genius Itachi asked.

"She's his lovable sister!" Ten-ten exclaimed while pointing her finger to me.

"So she's already in her classroom. I'm glad about it." I said with a smile.

"You're so stupid!" She yelled and punched my cheeks softly.

After that, she went on her chair.

"She's a real tomboy…" I whispered to the Uchiha.

He had just replied me with a smile.

"Never mind." I mumbled.

"Hey, you know, I'm wondering why you didn't accompanied your little sis on her way to her room." He said softly while staring at my eyes.

I began telling him this story:

**Flashback:**

I agreed upon my father's decision to let Hinata-chan study here. But I never told her that I'm going to accompany her.

I woke up this morning at 4:00 am so that I can leave early. I know that Hinata always wake up at exactly 5:30 in the morning, and she's already fixing herself at 6:15. But at that point of time, I shut my room's door closed and rushed here. But before I went here, I went first to Ten-Ten's house to check if she had already gone to school – coz I'm wondering if I can take her for a ride. But I failed – she refused my offer…

"…..for the 50th time…"

**-End of Flashback-**

"I see, you really like to be with Ten-Ten, right?" The guy with onyx eyes said.

"Yeah, you're right. But no matter how hard I try… I always fail to be with her." I replied with a great sigh.

"Why don't you change your strategy?" He suggested.

"What strategy will I do?" I asked curiously.

"Anything."

"You're a nonsense person to talk to. Can't you say anything better than that?" I exclaimed and departed.

**-End of p.o.v.-**

**-Hinata's p.o.v.-**

After a few minutes of waiting, a man in green body suit entered the room. His hair looks like a coconut husk and he really looks so funny – not in a cute or a good way.

"I wonder who he is and what is he doing here." I said to myself while staring at the new stranger who entered the room.

The guy went in front of the class.

"Good morning class! I think almost all of you know me! Ha ha ha! Well, I'm just the most prestigious, the most good-looking jounin, the best ninja, and the second to the strongest ninja here in Konoha – of course, Master Hokage is the best!" He said and flashed a pose – a very stupid pose, I mean!

"Whaaat! This guy is our adviser? How could that be?" I wondered with out noticing that my lips shaped like O.

God, I was so shocked to be informed by that! My eyes widened and I felt like I was day dreaming. Our adviser disturbed my thoughts by saying something.

"Class! Lend me your ears! I'm Maito Gai, the unbeatable, unstoppable ad the number one jounin teacher here in Konoha, and maybe also all over the world! Do you know Hatake Kakashi?" He said in his very loud voice while his one foot is on the top of one of my classmate's desk.

I'm wondering what's with Kakashi-sensei, all I know is he's the dumb adviser of my stupid big brother. And my brother also told me that Kakashi-sensei is doing great.

"Kakashi is my all-time rival! And guess what! I beat him with my famous jutsus! Remember class, you'll be a better person and you'll be stronger if you have someone to compete with! You know why? I'll tell you why. It's because, you'll have someone to base and compare yourself. If you have beat your competitor, then, that means you're doing great! Poor, poor Kakashi-kun! He's nothing compared to me!" He exclaimed and began to laugh.

All of my other classmates, I think, were also shocked about what our teacher told us. We can't believe it! Is it true?

"You're so lucky to have me as your adviser! I will lead you to the path of being a good ninja – oh, what I mean is a great ninja! All of you will be the best ninjas here in Konoha!" He yelled.

Everybody was quiet until…

"And I know, someday, all of you are going to be JUST LIKE ME!" Our teacher shouted as hard as he can.

"Whaaat!" All of my classmates reacted.

"Ha ha ha! Maybe all of you are glad to hear it!" He laughed.

He laughed and laughed and laughed until Anko-sensei came. Seems like he was awakened from his day dreaming by the tomboyish, strong and brave teacher.

"Hey, Maito Gai, what are you doing there? Master Hokage is calling us. Enough of that! Let's go!" Anko said in her loud clear voice.

"Fine then." Gai-sensei said and followed Anko.

After he left the room, my classmates began murmuring. The boy with a dog said to his seatmate:

"I don't want to be like him someday. I can't imagine myself wearing that kind of suit! Yuck!"

"Why not? I think it fits you to you well, Kiba-kun!" The girl with golden hair said and began to laugh.

"You're nuts! Haven't you noticed his big ass! It's really obvious with that suit!" He exclaimed and the two of them began laughing.

Another group of students were talking to each other. I heard them say:

"He's a BAKA! Eeew… His green outfit sucks!" A pink haired girl said to her friend.

"Yeah, you're right, and he said he beat Kakashi-sensei? Impossible!" Another girl said.

"For God's sake, our adviser will lead us into the path of hell!" A loud-mouthed boy said.

"And he also wants us to become ashamed of our fashion!" The pink haired girl said once again.

"My god! These students are back stabbers! Why don't they tell those things to Gai-sensei?" I thought.

I looked at my seatmate curiously. He made no reaction at all. I think he's numb or maybe he's just a silent-type person… Just like me.

"Sigh… I don't have someone to talk to…" I murmured.

Suddenly, a topaz-colored hair girl tapped my shoulder. She's sitting at the back of my chair.

"Konnichiwa! Are you a new student?" She asked.

Yes, I am." I answered in my lowest tone of voice.

"I'm Temari." She said.

"I'm Hinata… Hyuga Hinata."

"Ah… So, you're the sister of Hyuga Neji."

"Yes. You know my brother?"

"Of course! He's famous here!" She exclaimed.

"Famous?"

"Yah… Really famous!"

I really can't believe it! My brother is famous in the campus!

"How come he became famous?" I asked once again.

"It's just because he's the one and only best friend of the rookie ninja none other than Uchiha Itachi! Aaah! Gosh, he's really a cutie? She screamed and blushed. Maybe, she has a crush on that Uchiha Itachi.

"Come, I'll take you to their room…" She said while lending me her right hand.

"Huh? I… I… I don't like." I stuttered.

"Oh come on! Let's go!" She shouted and grabbed my wrist.

"Gasp! She's dragging me around the campus. I hate it!" I thought on my mind.

After a few minutes of walking, she stopped on front of one room and said:

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei, may I excuse Hyuga Neji for a while?"

"Okay… Neji-kun you may leave the class for a few minutes." Kakashi said while reading his favorite novel.

Neji stood up straight and approached us.

"Hinata-chan, what do you need?" He asked furiously.

"A… A… Ano… N… Neji-kun… I… I just…" I stuttered.

"Hinata-chan, there he is! Uchiha Itachi!" Temari said while smiling and blushing at the same time.

I looked at the room and the direction on which she is pointing her finger. I was shocked by what I had seen.

"He's really cute, isn't it!" Temari exclaimed delightfully.

"Ano… Ah… Ah… Yes he is." I agreed on her.

"Are you just going to waste my time?" My big brother asked.

"N… No… Of course." I stuttered.

"Okay. Well then, I think I'm going back to my class." Neji said and turned his back.

I look at Temari and I was surprised to see her acting like that. She's flashing her grin smile to someone in the class – probably, to Itachi. Her hands are in the form of somewhat like praying. And her eyes! Gosh! It's in a heart-shaped form! She's really in love with that Itachi. I don't know why.

"Gosh! Uchiha-san is looking at me!" She shouted.

For God's sake, Temari-chan is acting violently because of that guy.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." I said to their teacher and bowed.

I dragged Temari to our classroom. She's still doing the same thing when we arrive in that classroom. She sat down on her chair and she's still in the dream world. After a few minutes, she finally snapped back to reality. But still, 'Itachi' is what her lips are saying.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, do you find Itachi HOT?" She asked me, expecting for the answer 'yes'.

I don't know if I'm going to answer her question by yes. Coz what I had seen is a man with green suit, has hair which looks like a coconut husk, rounded eyes and thick eye brows. In short, he looks like Maito Gai!

"Hey Hinata-chan! What do you think!" She said, disturbing my thoughts about her ultimate crush.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Nah… Now I know, you don't know how to make a criticism on boys. Yah… You know what's the difference between a cute guy and a not-so-cute one? Here, let me help you, an example of a not-so-cute guy is our adviser, Maito Gai! And an example of a super cute boy is Uchiha Itachi!" She said delightfully.

"Nyah! They look the same! How can I distinguish a cute and not from those guys?" I thought.

I'm confused about what she told me. Now, I'm really frustrated. And I think, Temari doesn't have 'taste' in choosing her crush. At this moment, I believe in the saying, "love is blind" I mean, really blind – in her case!

**Author's note:** Like it? Or hate it? Well, sorry coz I'm not good in comedy… But I find it funny… (giggles) I hope all of you also find it funny… PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS! NOT FLAMES! Please, please, please, please…


	2. The Real Itachi!

**A Twist of Fate**

_By: Love Hunter 02_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own…**

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the long wait. I have my reasons… I removed the pov. Thank you for the reviews.

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2:** The Real Itachi

* * *

It's been only a few hours since the youthful sensei left. The room seems to be filled with murmurs from different groups of students and a little silence overtook the cell.

The classroom is fir for a great number of students, but there are only 25 occupants.

The walls are not decorated with paintings or wallpapers. The only color one could see in the wall is cream. The teacher's table is on the left corner of the black board. There's nothing on top of the table except for the name plate of Maito Gai.

Simple. The only word that could describe the space. There's no such thing which could strike the interest of a person except for the class itself. A lot of men and women remarked that this section is the best class in the second level of the High School department.

Why is that so? She doesn't know.

She doesn't know even a single information about the new strangers. Who is the most intelligent? The kindest? The most silent? The loudest? Is there a bully in their class? She hopes there's none.

She stared at them. Everyone is busy with their own business. The man with covered face and rounded shades is quiet. He doesn't spoke of anything if he thinks it's not important. The pink haired girl is chatting with a blonde. Their eyes turned to be saucers once they started arguing. The whiskered face lad is bullying the lazy guy who keeps on yawning. The crimson headed man is also silent. His back is leaning against the wall and his eyelids are kept closed. Kiba is patting the sleeping Akamaru in his lap. And Temari is still obsessed! She's not in her self. Because, of course, of that hideous Itachi.

Hinata believes that there are lots of better guys out there than Itachi. But why is he exceptional in Temari's blinded eyes? Stupid. But funny in somewhat sense.

A sudden sigh escaped from her lips. Why can't she help her brand new friend? Why can't she help her open her eyes to the truth behind what is true? Why is Temari badly in love with that mini Maito Gai? Why is she crazy for him?

"Good morning class!" A beautiful but old lady greeted.

She is attractive. She is as pretty as a teenage girl. Her brown eyes are truly mesmerizing. Her pale complexion added to her charm.

Everyone returned to their respective and zipped their mouths.

"You're going to have a _pre_test." She began.

"Wow! Are you sure baba? We're going to have a _FREE_ test! Woo hoo!" The blond headed man reacted.

"Shut up Naruto! I said _PRE_test not _FREE_ test. Dobe."

"What did you say, BABA? I'm not a dobe! You trying hard old stinky lady!"

'Is he that stupid? Why is he disgracing Tsunade-sama's name?' Hinata said to herself.

"Temari-chan, why is our Hokage here?" Hinata asked the person sitting on her back.

"She's the owner of this school. She's also our principal." Temari whispered.

"Lock your big mouth you lout! You're going to have a pretest for us to be able to know your skills in fighting. The match is chosen through draw lots." She continued her explanation.

"So… You mean there's a possibility that we're going to fight against the higher levels?" The pineapple headed man asked.

"Hai."

"But… That's so troublesome!" He exclaimed.

"This is just a pretest, Nara Shikamaru."

"I hope I'm not going to tussle with a girl." He said while crossing his arms behind his head.

"Ok. In your class… Uhmm…" She said while examining a piece of paper. "This is the list wherein you'll see whom you'll compete with. Ok. That's all."

She left the room. And suddenly, almost all of the students stood up and went near on the list which is posted in the blackboard.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Be ready to lose! You'll be my challenger!" The blonde exclaimed with great amount of energy.

"In your dreams, Ino pig! That's awfully impossible!" Sakura responded with a roaring guffaw.

"We'll see! You wide forehead girl!"

Naruto glared at Kiba, and Kiba growled back at him. They're going to clash against one another. Why are they taking this so serious?

A split second later, their heads turned to Hinata. What's their problem with her? Is there anything wrong? Is there any dirt on her face? Weird.

"Hinata-chan, I have a dreadfully bad news for you." Temari said after looking at the list.

"What is it, Temari-chan?" Hinata asked.

Temari is causing Hinata's heart to pound hard. What's the bad news? Is it really that bad?

"You're going to vie with my future husband, Itachi." She replied while staring at Hinata.

"Ah… Ok." Hinata said casually.

"Don't tell me you're not nervous about it, Hinata-chan."

"Iie. Not really."

"Not even a bit?" Ino butt in.

"Iie." Hinata replied shortly.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked. "If your opponent is Naruto, you don't have to be nervous, but if it's Itachi… I'm warning you…"

His words affected the serene mindedness of the silent Hyuga. Why should she be afraid of that small version of Maito Gai.

"You have to be lying!" Sakura bellowed.

"Itachi is known for being a monster in the battle field…" Naruto mumbled.

"What did you say? MONSTER?" Temari shouted with eyes as large as plates.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to…" Naruto said apologetically while waving his hands.

Temari poked his head hardly. Causing him to lay flat in the floor and to see birds and stars circling around his head.

Uh oh! This smells to be trouble! Hinata is in big trouble!

'Oh no… If that mini Maito Gai is merciless, I have to prepare for the sparring.' Hinata thought.

"Last year, he almost killed his opponent!" Kiba yelled out.

Hinata's heart began to tremble. If Itachi almost ended the life of his contender, maybe this time, he would surely send her to hell!

'Poor Hinata…' Kiba said mentally.

"Who is his adversary last year?" Hinata asked.

"Sabaku Gaara." Sakura answered while staring at the red headed man.

'He seems to be arrogant and strong. In my case, I'm definitely no match with Itachi!' Hinata hollered in her mind.

Hinata heaved a great sigh. She would disgrace the family honor if she will lose against the ugly heartthrob. How can she fight him? She needs to conduct a great research about that tough guy.

**

* * *

KRRRRIIIIINNNGGG! KRRRRIIIIINNNGGG!**

The bell rang, initiating everyone that it's their time to rush to the cafeteria.

"Hinata-chan, let's go at the food court." Temari invited.

"I'm sorry Temari-chan, but I need to d osomething."

Temari went to the canteen and Hinata went in her brother's classroom to look for Itachi.

The Juniors began to go out of their room to head for the cafeteria. The little Maito Gai version went on the training area to workout. Hinata followed him, thinking that he's the real Itachi, and she could get useful information.

Is she acting like Lee's stalker? Would she end up being Lee's number one fan girl?

She hid herself behind a wall in order for the man she thought as Itachi, not to see her figure. She was holding a pen and a small notebook with her.

The fake Itachi went closer to the man who actually looks and acts like him. Identical twins. Are they twins? Their faces look the same!

Maito Gai flashed his nice guy pose to his smaller version. And the boy wearing a skintight replied with the same pose.

Hinata sweat dropped. Are they really foolish to act like that? That pose sucks! She's sick of seeing that shining teeth thing.

"Lee, remember this. For you to be able to become as youthful as I am, you must train hard! Night and day!" Maito Gai shouted with his eyes flaming.

'Did I hear LEE? Maybe that's his nickname! So his full name is Itachi _'Lee'_ Uchiha!' Hinata thought and wrote the name in her notebook.

"I will, Gai-sensei! Coz I want to be just like you!" The boy yelped.

'Yuck! He wants to be like Gai? Is he serious! Is he blind!'

"You need to eat these first!" Gai yelled and showed a bulk of large black beans. "That's the meal which I, myself had invented! It will maintain your energy!"

"You mean, if I'm going to eat these, I'll be stronger than anyone else?"

'Wow! What a hollow headed man! There's no such thing which can maintain energy! Craps of nonsense!'

"Yeah! You're going to be as youthful as your idol!" Gai said with his not so popular pose.

'You're right, as idiot as you are!'

The boy began eating the beans, and seems like the taste of the magic beans displeased his tongue. But he kept on budging them in his mouth.

A few seconds later, Itachi _'Lee'_ Uchiha began to ran faster than a cheetah.

'Whoa. He's fast! Really fast, I mean!' Hinata thought as she admired Lee's incredible speed.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" Ten Ten asked while staring at Hinata's back.

"I'm gathering information about Itachi." Hinata whispered without even glancing at Ten Ten.

"You're not here to train?"

"Iie."

"But I see no Itachi here." Ten Ten said while examining the training area.

"There! Can't you see him?" Hinata said while pointing at the look alike of Maito Gai.

Ten Ten chuckled and then began to guffaw.

"Hey! Stop it Ten Ten! He might here us!" Hinata requested.

"You're Lee's stalker! I never thought of that!"

"Of course I'm not Itachi _'Lee'_ Uchiha's stalker!"

"Itachi _'LEE'_ Uchiha?" Ten Ten yelled out and guffawed even harder.

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Itachi's name is just Uchihja Itachi. Just that! Lee is not a part of his name!"

"Y-you m-mean… He… He's not I-Itachi?"

"He's not. He's Rock Lee. What made you think he's Itachi?" Ten Ten said, the chuckle still wasn't gone on her face.

"Te-Temari…"

'So who's Itachi?'

Hinata left the training area and went in the roof top.

Is she that stupid? It's a great waste of time and energy. Stupid. She's a baka.

She sat in the roof top, allowing the gentle breeze to caress her cheeks. She watched as the birds fly freely in the air.

Quiet. She needs time to be alone. Time to think of her foolishness. Of her stupidity. Suddenly, she felt a new source of chakra stood behind her.

"What do you need?" She asked without looking back.

"Nothing. Why are you here?" A man with emotionless voice asked her.

She thought that she was conversing with her nii-san so she resumed talking with him.

"To think." She answered back.

"Of what?"

"Of my waste of time with that Lee."

'She likes Lee?' He thought.

It was the first time he met a girl who's not in love with him.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought Lee was Itachi. And Itachi will be the one I'll fight with in the pretest. My classmates told me how merciless Itachi is in the battle field, so I researched about him. But that research is simply nonsense." She replied in a low tone.

"Do I look like Lee for you to think that he's me?"

Hinata's eyes widened a bit. She turned to the one she's talking to. Her eyes met a man with pale skin and dark hair. She can't take her gaze off from him. Good-looking. Absolutely handsome. She gasped for air and gulped to clear her throat. But she can't speak of any word. Her thoughts were nowhere. How could she? Did she felt the presence of love at first sight? No. She's thinking that it was just a simple admiration. She can't believe it! A charming and absolutely cute guy is standing in her front!

Now, she understands why he has fan girls, fan clubs. And why Temari is crazy about him.

"You better train. I hate easy to win battles." Itachi said coldly and departed.

As he left, she watched his silhouette to fade away. Her Indigo bangs were blown by the wind, they all fell in her face in a lovely and pleasing manner. She can't move. Not even a bit. She's stupefied.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the mistakes. I don't have a BETA reader. Suggestions? Reactions? You know what to do. Those things are highly appreciated.


End file.
